


Curls are beautiful

by LightningVirus



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole's a supportive boyfriend, Gen, He's insecure about his hair, Insecure Jay, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Acceptance at the end, Self-Esteem Issues, between s7 and s8, bullying (in the past), kinda vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningVirus/pseuds/LightningVirus
Summary: In one of those many days they lived under the same ceiling during the year they searched for their lost Master, Cole discovers something about Jay he had been hiding for years. Will he get Jay to open up about it and help him feel better about himself?
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Curls are beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work translated by myself. I hope is understandable, I'm still learning english.
> 
> With the change of designs I found that this was a way to explain it. Seeing that Jay went from having straight hair to having curls, is something that I wanted to use to vent about one of the parts of me that I still can't fully accept: my hair. It's short but I hope you like it.

The ninja knew Jay with straight hair, always combed, they truly believed that it was his natural hair.

But it wasn’t.

Unintentionally, Cole saw Jay in his room, but noticed that his hair looked different: more volume, almost fluffy, he had curls.

Then, he noticed that Jay was straightening his hair with a hair iron.

Curiosity got the better of him and he entered the room, drawing the blue ninja’s attention, who quickly put away the hair iron and he covered his head with the hood of his jacket.

-Calm down, Jay, is just me -Cole said, -there’s no one else in this house than us.

Jay turned around slowly, -What are you doing here? What do you need? -he asks.

-I… I just came in because I noticed that you were straightening your hair.

Jay turned around again.

-I didn’t know you had curls, it’s beautiful.

-No, it isn’t…

Cole looked at him in silence for a few seconds, -Of course it is -he repeats.

-No -Jay pulls his hoodie down and picks up the hair iron again, continuing what he was doing.

The black ninja stayed in his place, steps apart from him, staring with attention how Jay straightens his curls carefully, one by one. Soon, his hair was looking just the way they were used to see it.

-Don’t you like your curls? -Cole dares to ask gently.

Jay took his time to answer. He finished straightening the strand he had taken before the question, put down the hair iron and sighed, -No… -he says finally.

-Why not?

-And who does like them? They’re ugly, my hair doesn’t look like most of people’s hair… Too much hair, too much volume… I don’t even know what I look like with hair like this.

-But that’s what makes it beautiful, you have special hair, hair that no one else has -Cole approaches him and smiles, -that’s what makes you, well, you… Unique.

Jay sighs, -No -he keeps straightening his hair, -it’s not pretty at all.

Cole’s smile vanished when he heard him. He could hear the sorrow in Jay’s voice, besides noticing his downhearted expression through the mirror’s reflection. Cole knew instantly that his sorrow was genuine, Jay really hated his natural hair.

Cole took a seat and sat next to Jay to be more comfortable:

-Did someone say something about your hair? -Cole asks.

Jay sighed and finished straightening the last strand of hair. Then he turned off the hair iron, put it aside, and unplugged it. He played a bit with his recently straightened hair, -They told me a lot of things…

Cole stared at him for a while in silence, -You… You can tell me if you want… You know I’ll listen to you, we are… You know…

Jay felt how Cole took his hand and he looked down at the grip. That made him feel calm, he knew he could trust him, who’s better than Cole to tell him?

Jay sighed, -I… I didn’t have the best living conditions, I mean, we lived in a junkyard… -he started, -I went to a school in the nearest town and… It wasn’t the best… There were a lot of kids my age who, apart from teasing me about it, made fun of my hair…

Cole was listening to him intently, looking at him.

-Every day someone came to me to say something… That they were ugly, that I had a big head, that my hair was weird… -Jay continues, -I did everything I could to avoid them… I covered my head too… But that didn’t stop them… I tried to cut my hair, mom did it… I didn’t like it… Then I thought straightening it would be better… I managed to look like the rest, and I felt better… Since that day I’ve been straightening my hair, always… I like it that way.

Cole took a while to know what to answer, -Well, those kids were fools, teasing someone as cute as you? It’s silly.

Jay blushed slightly when he heard him.

-I think your hair it’s pretty… Curls are beautiful… But… It’s up to you what you do, I love every version of you -Cole smiles.

Jay brushes his hair with a hand. Cole stroked his head, and then he plays with his hair with his fingers. Then he turns away and leaves the room to go to plan the next search.

After watching him leave, Jay turned around to the mirror and stared at his reflection again. He saw his straighten hair and brushes it again with his hand. It’s been years since he heard something positive about his hair and coming from Cole it made it better. Taking advantage of the fact that it was the two of them for now, he decided to give himself another chance and the following week he didn’t straighten his hair. He wasn’t sure at the start, but Cole gave him all the support he needed to hear.

Some time later he realized that he started to love his natural hair again and he could go with confidence with it, without teasing, without humiliations… At last he felt complete, he felt himself again.


End file.
